Every Parent's Worst Nightmare
by Lucian the Hanging Moon
Summary: Didi finds out a shocking secret about Tommy


**Every Parent's Worst Nightmare**

Didi hummed an old folk tune as she slowly worked the thick wooden spoon around the bowl filled the brim with creamy cookie batter. The worn handle of the spoon was smooth and it felt good in her hand. It reminded her of Stu's thick and manly penis when it was erect, and made her think of the passionate sex they had had last night. He had surprised her by pushing her on to the bed, and then he proceeded to lift her red dress and go down on her. She had then suckled his sweet balls while her hands roamed over his shaft. After that they had made sweet, sticky love for hours. She had orgasmed at least five times. As Stu was about to finish, he had pulled out of her dripping vagina and busted his nut all over Didi's little Jewish face. She had licked up every drop of his man nectar.

While she daydreamed about last night's activities, she realized how sore she was from all the fucking. She slowly found her hand gripping the spoon tight and working both her hands up and down it. It felt so good, that her pussy already started getting wet. Her eyes fluttered and her head leaned back at the sensation. She slowly lowered her mouth to take in the spoon handle, to taste the wooden taste and fell the texture all over her lips and tongue, when she heard a giggle and a yelp from the living room.

Tommy was just a wee one year old. He didn't know much about the world, so it was his custom to experiment. Hell, he didn't even know it was wrong to shit in your pants; he did it all the time. And that was what brought him to this situation he now faced. He felt the sensation gurgling in his stomach for about an hour, when his little sphincter loosened and let out the largest and smelliest brown train of poop the infant had ever let out of his tightly puckered asshole. It felt so good coming out, gliding through his anus and rubbing against his prostate. He had a satisfied grin on his little face as he sat down with a squish, leaving the carpet slightly brown stained. A bark came from the other side of the room. "Spike!" Tommy hollered, one of the few words he knew. The mutt came bounding over, leaping over the playpen doors and smacking into the glass door that led outside. That retarded dog. His left nostril perked up. He smelled something familiar…something sweet. The something was coming from the diaper of that bald kid who always bugged him. His jaws closed around the wonderful smelling diaper and tore it off the baby, revealing a creamy white buttock, which was smooth as could be. Spike tore into the diaper to get at the treasure inside. He reached the brown log and shivered in excitement. He dug in to his king's feast, savoring every bite of the shite. It tasted like no other dump he had ever eaten, and he had eaten his fair share of excrement, both canine and human. He licked his lips.

Tommy did not know much about the way of the world, and didn't know it was wrong to eat your own doody. But the look on Spike's face was one of pure happiness, so Tommy figured the shit must taste pretty good. He stuck out his index finger, the breeze from the open windows grazing his bare buttocks, and stuck it in the poop. He retracted it and brought it to his supple lips. He hesitated while putting it in his mouth, but once he did, he knew he had to have more. The poop tasted wonderful. In less than a minute, he had his whole head submerged in his diaper, his face covered with the brown mess. This drew the ilk of Spike.

Oh great, Spike thought. This little twerp is eating my food! I've got to get him away from it. It was that time of the year when Spike was in heat, so he figured he would kill two birds with one stone. He would get some action, and get the kid away from the food. He slowly came up behind Tommy and then leaped at him, canine member starting to grow hard under his fur. He landed on Tommy's back and miraculously, his dick found the infant's virgin asshole. The dog's dong was buried to the hilt in Tommy's ass. The kid let out a scream. Taking all 5 inches (big for a dog) of Spike's dick so fast must've hurt like the dickens. But then he did something the dog was not expecting. He grinned and giggled. The little creep actually liked it.

Didi walked out into the living room to find a gruesome scene: the family dog fucking her one year old like crazy. She knew she should have been repulsed by the sight, but strangely, the spectacle only made the dark red wet spot on her dress grow even bigger. She slowly slipped off her dress and went to join the fun.


End file.
